Number Six (AU)
Biography Early Life Six was born to Arun and Lyn on Lorien. Lorien chose Six to be one of ten Loric Garde who would grow to be the next generation of Elders, more powerful than their predecessors. Pittacus Lore described Six as a hyperactive and athletic child, always running, playing with other kids and getting into trouble. She also loved running outside when it rained. As Arun and Lyn were best friends with Liren and Lara, John's parents, Six sometimes went over to play with John, who was only a toddler at the time. Henri said that the fact that the two knew each other in such a way for so long was like destiny intended that they end up together. The Mogadorians invade Lorien one day and the entire populace of Lorien fight to make sure that the ten chosen Loric Garde make it off of Lorien safely. Nine of the ten Garde leaves with their Cêpan to Earth in one ship while the tenth Garde iss only recently born and so adopts a Cêpan and leaves with numerous Chimæra in an ancient ship to Earth. After landing, Six and Katarina, her Cêpan, start life in Mexico. Six lives in Cleveland when she is nine but moved shortly after, when Katarina and her have a close call with a Mogadorian. They move to southern California where they live near the Los Angeles International Airport. Six had always wanted to go on a plane, but Katarina is too afraid of being trapped on a plane with a Mogadorian. Six makes friends with a young girl called Ashley who boasts about her family life and activities. After enduring Ashley's stories for so long, Six finally gets her chance when Katarina buys round-trip plane tickets to Denver out of pity. Once they get to the airport, however, Katarina panics and refuses to go. They return home and Six is accused of being a liar by Ashley, an irony as she has lied about her inheritance everyday of her life and she had actually told the truth for once. Six is so upset she punches a hole in the wall of her room. Katarina then decides to start training Six. The two later move to Nova Scotia. Six enjoys playing in the heavy snow during the cold winter, and would play with the next door neighbours' dog named Clifford. The first being that Six recalls killing is the rabbit that Clifford had attacked. Six is in Nova Scotia when Number One is found and killed. From here they move to Denver where Six and Katarinaslip up on their back stories to Six's friend Eliza and her mother. They move immediately to Mexico. Six's Legacy Six is thirteen years old when she and Katarina find an online blog post from an internet account belonging to Maggie Hoyle which said, "Nine, now eight, are the rest of you out there?" The post is more of a plea for help, as Maggie had been hunted since One was killed in Malaysia. Six and Katarina then reply, saying "We are here". Soon after, the post is deleted and Maggie's scar burns into Six's ankle, signifying her immediate death. After Six receives her scar, Katarina has them leave Mexico immediately for the mistake they had made, travelling into Texas. The Mogadorians catch up with the two in West Texas only a day after Maggie's death after stopping at a motel because they are both exhausted. When the two of them get something to eat from a diner, a Mogadorian arrives at their motel and watches them. Later, the same Mogadorian comes to Six's and Katarina's room. Six opens the door and is attacked immediately. Six is stabbed in the head, but because of the charm, the damage is instead done to the Mogadorian, who dies as a result. Katarina then throws Six's Chest at her and they leave for their truck outside. Another Mogadorian charges after them after they get into their truck and realizes that they had left the keys inside. Although Katarina locks the doors, he punched through the window and grabs Six. Luckily, some residents from nearby see this and jump into action. Six goes back and gets the keys so they could leave. About a month later, living in New York, Six makes a friend Tyra and plays football with her team. However, her good mood is soon shattered when the Mogadorians storm Six and Katarina's motel room and take them captive. Six wakes up in a cell in a hollowed out mountain in West Virginia. It is two days before they come to drag her into an interrogation room with Katarina. The interrogating Mogadorian attempts to cut Six's face, but instead cuts his own. Six and Katarina are then brought back to their cells for another two days before the interrogation begins again. To get Six to talk, the same Mog who had attempted to slice open Six's face starts slowly torturing Katarina. Six tells him everything to save Katarina from being tortured, against Katarina's wishes, except the fact that she is Number Six, instead telling them she is Number Eight. After Six tells him everything from leaving Lorien until only days before their capture, the Mogadorian stabs Katarina in the heart and kills her. After Katarina's death, the Mogadorians attempts every way they know to kill Six: drowning, electrocution, explosives, lethal injection, poisonous gas. Everything fails and the Mogadorians running the tests die instead. Six is then put back into her cell where the Mogadorians plan to keep her until they kill Numbers Three through Seven. Finally one day Six develops her first Legacy, Invisibility, and it slowly spreads across her body until she could completely disappear. She then waits for the Mogs to come and see that she "wasn't there" so she could just walk out when they open the cell door. She is almost out when she sees the Mog who had killed Katarina, and follows him. When he is alone, she comes up behind him and slits his throat. Only then does Six leave, having been imprisoned for 185 days. Six's Chest has been presumably obtained by the Mogadorians at an unknown date, so Six then decides to go after the remaining six Garde. At an unknown point whilst traveling, Six uses her Telekinesis to stop the plane that she is on from crashing into mountains in southern Mexico. Six is unable to reach Number Three in time before his death in Kenya, which triggers the development of her Elemental ManipulationLegacy. Six begins travelling through North America, sensing Number Four around the Ohio/Pennsylvania/West Virginia area, but is unable to find him. At another unknown point, she surrounds a plane in cool air to ease it through a vicious thunderstorm. After a while, Six is broke, tired, and lost, so when a huge gust of wind opens the door to a coffee shop, she goes in, buys a large coffee, and begins using the open computer. She soon comes across the story about John Smith in Ohio jumping out of a burning building. Six then leaves for Ohio, hoping to reach John before the Mogadorians do Appearance Six has the youthful appearance of a beautiful young woman in her mid-to-late teens with thick golden-blonde hair falling down to the middle of her back. Her facial features are considered to be stern yet beautiful with silvery grey eyes, shell-pink full lips that hide healthy white teeth are normal looking except for her front tooth which is noted to be slightly uneven though this isn't really noticeable and lightly tan skin. She is above-average height for a girl as she stands at 5'9". Jessica has an impressive hourglass figure and is quite curvy from her modest bust to her wide ample hips that leads to a well rounded backside down to her shapely thighs. Despite this, her figure has an athletically lean and well-toned muscular which is evident by the slender and elegant muscles in her arms, the traces of a slender smoothness six pack that manages to work with her curves alongside her long curvy legs thickened and toned by her muscle. Apparel Personality Due to her troubled past with the Mogadorians and being on her own since her early teens, Six has a very tomboyish demeanor about her and is shown to be very tough. When a battle commences, she is usually the first to act - quick with her decisions and always remaining collected. On numerous occasions, Six has expressed the sadistic enjoyment she gets from killing Mogadorians. This trauma-rooted bloodlust took form at a very young age when she slew her first Mogadorian - Katarina's killer - right before escaping the Mogadorian stronghold in West Virginia. True to her hard-boiled and emotionally withdrawn nature, Six appears oblivious to the feelings she instills in others and often shows an overall lack of empathy. She loves her Legacies, being in control and winning, and hates feeling helpless - all rooted in her past traumas. She loves to train and can train all day, with even her Cêpan Katarina having been unable to keep up with her. She also trains with while searching for the other Garde. still finds it quite difficult to match her skill. Legacies and Abilities Legacies * Physical Enhancements- Being a member of the Garde, Six possesses enhanced speed, strength, endurance, dexterity, durability, senses, and hearing. She discovers her enhancements when she is mad at a friend from school and punches a wall hard enough to alert Katarina. They begin training a day later. * Novis- Novis, or Invisibility, is Six's first personal Legacy. It develops while she is being held by the Mogadorians. The Legacy initially only covers her hand and is nearly caught by a guard. After three days of learning to spread throughout her body, she uses it to escape from the Mogadorians and kill the Mog who murdered Katarina. This Legacy is also used to great effect during the Battle of Paradise High School. She manages to sneak around outside the school despite the numerous Mogadorians outside, and slip into the school and find John and Sarah. This Legacy is frequently used while on the run with John and Sam to avoid being identified as participants in the Paradise High School's destruction. Six charges John's Xitharis with this Legacy to allow him and Sam to infiltrate the West Virginia base, as well as to allow Fiveto escape the Mog attack in Arkansas. During the Capture the Flag game, Six attempts to grab the flag while invisible, but Ella is able to detect her location with her telepathy. This Legacy is crucial in her, Marina, and Nine'sescape from the Mogs after Five's betrayal. She uses this Legacy to help them infiltrate the Mogs' Florida compound to retrieve Eight'sbody. Six also uses this Legacy to sneak up on the Mogs guarding the Sanctuary. Six can turn other people and invisible, but only if they are touching her skin. * Telekinesis- Six possesses Telekinesis, which is an ability that all Garde share. It develops some time during her search for Number Three. It is shown to be stronger than John's Telekinesis. * Sturma- Six first discovers this Legacy amidst the pain of the third scar which indicated Hannu'sdeath. Clouds and lightning form which is first believed to be weather manipulation, but Six has since discovered that she can manipulate any elements and combine them, hence creating the storms. It is her common battle strategy to summon a storm when encountering a large number of enemies. Early on in the series, a man's face appears in the storm clouds she generates, though this is never explained. She mentions that one time on a turbulent flight, she surrounded the plane in a pocket of cool air to stabilize it. By the time she meets John, her control over lightning is precise enough to accurately strike down foes with a single bolt. When offering to cremate Henri, she mentions that she cannot create fire like John can, only augment and manipulate it once it has been created. After a police officer recognizes her, John, and Sam while on the run, she stops a river's flow so that the three of them could delay the police units after them. When the police eventually catch up to them, she is able to simultaneously summon three lightning bolts to take down the three helicopters. While wandering the desert, she is able to make a tiny cloud rain over her, temporarily hydrating her. During the Capture the Flag game, she knocks over Ella and Sarah with a gust of wind. When attacking the Mogs at the Sanctuary, she uses her control over air to deflect the projectiles aimed at her. When defending the Sanctuary against Setrákus Ra, she summons a massive storm that whips up the debris around them in a desperate and unsuccessful effort to kill him, although he is left seriously injured by a large piece of shrapnel from his pipe. She has so far shown control of air (wind and storm clouds), water (rain and a river), fire (cremating Henri's body), and lightning. Abilities * Master Combatant: '''Number Six is an excellent fighter, able to employ various weapons like her spear, swords or firearm with incredible dexterity and skill. * '''Master Artist Martial: '''Despite their formidable Enhancement's, Six was strictly trained in martial arts by Katarinaat a young age, and stood out in it. * '''Master Acrobat: '''Due to her superior agility, Six is an exellent acrobat as she is able of jumping on a car with ease, or frisk from on distance to the other to the river. She incorporate this and gymnastics into her figthing style. * '''Sword '''Mastery: '''Six can effortlessly wield a sword for use in combat. Equipment Relationships Family Friends Rivals Romantic Interests Enemies Quotes Trivia Category:Skullguy123 Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Loric Garde Category:Loric Elder Category:Loric